dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cha Seung Won
Perfil *'Nombre:' 차승원 / Cha Seung Won *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang, Gyeonggi, Corea del sur *'Estatura:' 187 cm. *'Peso:' 80 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de sangre: '''B *'Familia: Esposa y 2 hijos (hijo e hija) *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Dramas *A Korean Odyssey (tvN, 2017-2018) *Hwajung (MBC, 2015) *You're All Surrounded (SBS, 2014) *The Greatest Love (MBC, 2011) *Athena (SBS, 2010) *City Hall (SBS, 2009) *Bodyguard (KBS2, 2003) *Love Story (SBS, 1999) *Woman on Top (SBS, 1999) *Roses and Bean Sprouts (MBC, 1999) *Angel's Kiss (KBS2, 1999) *Blushing With Love (MBC, 1998) *Song of the Wind (SBS, 1998) *New York Story (뉴욕 스토리) (SBS, 1997) Películas *Sinkhole (2020) *Cheer Up, Mr. Lee (2019) *Believer (2018) Aparición Especial *The Great Map of the East Land (2016) *High Heels (2014) *The King of XXX-Kissing (2012) *Athena (2011) *Blades of Blood (2010) *71-Into the Fire (2010) *Secret (2009) *Eye for an Eye (2008) *A Day With My Son (2007) *Somewhere Over the Border (2006) *The Big Scene (2005) *Blood Rain (2005) *Ghost Lives (2004) *My teacher, Mr.Kim (2003) *Project X (2003) *Jail Breakers (2002) *Break Out (2002) *Kick the Moon (2001) *Libera Me (2000) *Black Honeymoon (2000) *Attack the Gas Station (1999) *Fin De Siecle (1999) *Ghost In Love (1998) *If the Sun Rises in the West (1998) *Holiday in Seoul (1997) Programas de TV *Korean Hostel in Spain (TvN, 2019) *Running Man (SBS, 2016) Ep.315 Anuncios *2014: JDX Fall/Winter * 2014: GQ - NAPAPIJRI * 2013: JDX - Multisports * 2013: Kwangdong * 2013: Asahi Super Dry * 2012: JDX - Multisports * 2012: HOME & SHOPPING * 2012: FIFA Sport * 2012: Hyundai Santafe * '2011: '''Dongwon Chamchi *'2011: 'Samsung Card S Class *'2011: 'Buckaroo Jeans *'2011: 'FILA Sport *'2011: 'Hyundai Santa Fe *'2011: 'Giorgio Armani Skin Minerals for Men *'2011: 'Lotte Chilsung Del Monte Cold Juice *'2011: 'Asahi Super Dry *'2011: 'Me2day *'2011: Xero *'2011: '''Cheonyeon Donjang Homemade Sausage *'2010: Pantech Sky Vega *'2010: '''Namyang Delicious Milk GT *'2008: 'S-Oil *'2008: 'Kumho Life *'2008: 'Hedgren Bag *'2007: 'S-Oil *'2007: 'Kumho Life *'2007: 'Lotte World 'Island Castle' *'2007: KT landine phone ann *'2006: '''S-Oil *'2006: Kumho Life *'2006: '''Daewoo Electronics *'2006: 'Haitai beverage *'2006: 'Channel CGV *'2006: 'Ottogi Jin Ramen *'2006: 'Chung Jung Won Sunchang Pepper *'2006: 'Dongkook Pharmaceutical Madecassol complex ointment *'2006: 'Bohae Black Raspberry Wine *'2006: 'Woongjin ThinkBig *'2005: 'Daewoo Electronics *'2005: 'Ottogi Jin Ramen *'2005: 'Chung Jung Won Sunchang Pepper *'2004: 'Daewoo Electronics *'2004: 'ZESPRI® GOLD Kiwifruit *'2004: 'SK Telecom NATE Drive *'2004: 'Lotte Chilsung MBP Drink for Kids *'2004: 'Woori Home Shopping *'2003: LG Telecom *'2003: '''KT 1541 Collect Call *'2002:' RU Jeans *'2001: Nestlé Korea *'2001: '''Orion Frito-Lay *'2000: Basso Homme *'2000:' Aekyung Chemical: Soonsaem Bubble *'1999:' Philips Philishave *'1999: '''Konica Centuria *'1999:' Chamon Cosmetics for Men *'1999:' SBS Campaign *'1999: Oxy Oxy Power Clean *'1999: '''CHB Bank *'1998: Hite Beer *'1998: '''Unam Apartment *'1996:' LG Electronics *'1996: Kumho Airline *'''1996: Roem Fashion *'1995:' Kumkang Land Roverp Vídeos Musicales *WANNA ONE "Beautiful" (2017) *Lena Park "I'm Sorry" (2012) *T-ARA “Lovey Dovey” (Parte 2) (2011) *T-ARA “Cry Cry” (Parte 1) (2011) *Kim Jang Hoon “Rain shower” (2008) *4U “In My Heart” (2002) *Position “I Love You” (2001) Junto a Lee Yo Won y Shin Ha Kyun *Kim Jang Hoon “I am a Man” (2000) *Uhm Jung Hwa “Poison” (, 1998) *Kim Jang Hoon “Even if the World Fools You” (1998) Reconocimientos * 2019 National Tax Service: Presidential Award * 2017 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: President Commendation * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: Premio a las 10 Estrellas (Hwajung) * 2011 MBC Drama Awards: Premio Top a la Excelencia (The Greatest Love) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja (con Gong Hyo Jin) (The Greatest Love ) *'2011 Style Icon Awards:' Icono de Estilo del Año *'2011 Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Premio Actor (The Greatest Love) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: '''Estrella drama caliente - Hombre (The Greatest Love) *'2011 Mnet 20's Choice Awards: Cuerpo Masculino Caliente (Mejor Six-Pack) *'2010 Asia Model Festival Awards: '''Asia Special Award, Film category *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor actor - Drama Especial (City Hall) *'2009 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Top Ten Star (City Hall) *'2008 Korea Jewelry Awards: 'Premio Zafiro *'2007 Korea Fashion & Design Awards: Premio Icono de la moda *'2007 TVCF Awards:' Premio Modelo CF de 2006 *'2007 Chunsa Film Art Awards: '''Mejor Actor *'2003 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actor, Premio Top a la Excelencia (Bodyguard) *'''2003 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Popularidad (Bodyguard) *'2003 Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (Jail Breakers) *'2003 Korea Advertisers Association: '''Premio Buen Modelo *'2002 Golden Cinematography Awards: Premio Popularidad *'1999 Korea Best Dresser Awards: '''Premio al Mejor Vestido *'1997 Model Center Adieu Fashion Festival: 'Grand Prize/Daesang, Categoría Moda *'1996 Korea Fashion Association: 'Modelo Masculino del Año *'1995 Korea Fashion Photographers Association: 'Modelo del Año *'1995 Korea Model Association: 'Modelo del Año *'1995 Model Line: 'Premio al Mejor Vestido Curiosidades *'Educación: Universidad Sungkyunkwan *'Aficiones: '''Fitness, Ciclismo de montaña *'Especialidad: Makchum, el béisbol *'''Religión: Católico Romano *'Debut: '''1988 *'Estado Civil: '''Casado *Cha se casó a temprana edad cuando él era un estudiante universitario de dieciocho años de edad en 1989. Él y su esposa tienen dos hijos, su hijo Cha No Ah (nacido en 1989, bautizado como Noah) y su hija Cha Ye Ni (nacida en 2003, bautizada como Rachel). *Su esposa es 4 años mayor que él. *El 3 de agosto del 2013, Cha publicó una disculpa pública en su cuenta de Me2day después de que su hijo Cha No Ah fue acusado de agredir sexualmente a su novia adolescente (los cargos fueron retirados posteriormente). Cha No Ah es un jugador profesional en línea, pero fue retirado del equipo de LG-IM en junio del 2013 después de que fue acusado por consumo de marihuana. *En el 2014, Cha firmó con la agencia de talento YG Entertainment. * En octubre de 2014 él y su esposa recibieron una demanda del que sería el padre biológico de su hijo No Ah. La empresa admitió la demanda y el actor ofreció una disculpa a su familia por estar provocandole problemas. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Instagram Official Galería Cha Seung Won1.jpg Cha Seung Won4.jpg Cha Seung Won5.jpg Cha Seung Won7.jpg Cha Seung Won8.jpg Cha Seung Won9.jpg 1dc76b8fdd3bb5a97de7bf870ae7fef91240364895_full.jpg Cha Seung Won11.jpg Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo